i belong with you, you belong with me
by Rachel1003
Summary: aka my drabble collection, Drabble #7: Conner & Wally bromance. How very Conner, blunt and to the point./Conner goes to Wally when after he learns about what actually happened to Artemis. (Sideline Spitfire).
1. Drabble 1

Drabble #1

Rating: K+

Word: ~900

Pairings: Wally/Artemis

Summary: When Artemis heard that the first grade class is going to the zoo in a few weeks, she knew what question would be be popping up at her dinner table soon.

Author's Note: So I'm starting up this drabble collection because writing full out oneshots and chapter fics take up too much time. Some will be photo prompts (like this one), others will be just normal prompts, and the rest can be submitted from you to me! I'm always open for requests:) And it's been a while since I've posted anything, sorry about that guys! But enjoy! Oh and I stole the title from Ho Hey by the Lumineers:/

Photo Prompt: upload/58124651410282009_cEIpIX7H_ (Just remove the spaces!)

* * *

When Artemis heard that the first grade class is going to the zoo, she knew what question would be popping up at her dinner table soon. Irey loves to pretend that she's a big kid, she's only in kindergarten but Artemis swears that she has the maturity of a fourth grader; ironically, that's about the same level of maturity that her father has most nights.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Artemis chuckles, "We're in the kitchen," she calls back.

Irey, who was sitting on one of the stools at the counter coloring in her Justice League coloring book, jumps down from the counter and runs to greet her father. She's getting faster and faster every day and Artemis fears the day when her full powers come in, _if_ they come in at all. Even though Don and Dawn have superspeed, no one in the family is entirely sure about how the speedster abilities are passed down through genetics.

Wally walks into the kitchen with Irey up in his arms, "So how are my two favorite girls today?" he asks, giving Artemis a quick peck on the cheek.

"Things were slow today at the office, they let me out early so I picked Irey up today from aftercare," Artemis tells him, "And I caught up with Ms. Greene, she's such a lovely woman."

Most days, because Wally and Artemis' jobs can be pretty demanding, Irey stays at the school's after care program and their neighbor who has a son only two years older than Irey picks the kids and brings Irey home. She stays there until no later than five most nights, but that's okay because Irey loves playing with Aiden, their neighbors son. The families even joke about them getting married one day, but Wally doesn't really like that joke, since Irey is and will always be his little princess.

"Probably why Irey loves her so much, right sport?" Wally asks, setting Irey down.

"Right dad," Irey nods, she climbs back onto her stool to continue coloring her picture of Wonder Woman. She finishes it quickly and then moves onto the next one. She giggles in surprise and opens it up for them to see, "Look, Mommy, it's Grandpa Ollie!" And sure enough there's a picture of Green Arrow and Speedy.

Yeah, Irey knows about superheroes, she's a smart girl so she's not going to go run her mouth about it to everyone she knows. She understands secret identities. And honestly, who would believe a little five year old saying that her grandpa was Green Arrow? (Ollie's not even that old yet either, as he likes to point out repeatedly).

Artemis laughs and goes back to cooking their dinner and Wally goes upstairs to change out of his work clothes. When he comes back downstairs, he helps Irey color in Grandpa Ollie and before they know it dinner was ready on the table and they started eating.

Artemis likes these nights where she's able to make a real meal that's entire her doing, not microwaved or from a box. Tonight she made a Vietnamese dish, Artemis likes to teach and have Irey embrace her Vietnamese culture. It's a good thing that Irey loves any kind of food just like her dad, so she doesn't complain. Irey doesn't really have any Asian features though, she definitely has Artemis' eyes but her bright red hair kind of throws that fact off.

"So," Irey begins, swinging her legs under table, "The first grades are going to the zoo in two weeks, it's called a field-trip. I don't get why it's called a field-trip when they're going to the zoo and not a field."

Artemis and Wally exchange looks, they know where this is going.

"It's a general term honey," Artemis explains.

"Oh," Irey says, but Artemis isn't too sure that she understands, "Well, they're going and we're not, it's not fair."

"They are older..." Wally says, Artemis kicks him under the table for that.

"But I wanna go too!"

"Maybe you'll go next year when you're in the grade," Artemis suggests.

Irey pouts, "But they're bragging about it now! Robbie Mitchell keeps rubbing in our faces!"

It's moments like this that are opportune moments for parents to teach their children life lessons, like how to be the bigger person in these kind of situations, but that Robbie Mitchell had always been a little brat, maybe being a bigger person could a wait a little while.

Losing that parenting moment was totally worth it.

The next weekend, before the first graders are supposed to go, Artemis, Wally, and Irey head to the local zoo. It's not a very big zoo or very fancy, but the way that Irey's face lit up every time she saw an animal she knew the name of made up for it.

Her favorite by far is the polar bears, Irey walks over to the tank and presses hers hands against the cool glass. Wally and Artemis stand behind her, watching. When one of the polar bears swim up to where she was standing, Irey starts giggling uncontrollably. Artemis swears she sees the polar bear cock it's head to the side to examine the strange creature in front of it before swimming off. Irey runs back to them and starts jumping up and down.

"Mommy, Daddy, did you see that! The polar bear wanted to be my friend!" she says excitedly.

Both Artemis and Wally don't have the heart to tell her that's not what it was actually doing, they just couldn't crush her like that.

Before they leave they stop at the gift shop, they allow Irey to get one souvenir from the trip, it's a family tradition. It doesn't surprise them when she returns with a giant stuffed polar bear.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Reviews please?


	2. Drabble 2

rating: K+

words: ~900

characters: Ollie/Dinah, Artemis

summary: Artemis, without a doubt, has him wrapped around her little finger.

author's note: So this is in the same au universe as my other arrowfam story located in my collection 9 Days of AU, but if you want the simple version Ollie and Dinah are married, Artemis and Roy are their kids, no superheroes. This is pretty much just Ollie and Artemis fluff and as always I'm open for prompts, enjoy guys:)

photo prompt: media .tumblr be08d2b678d7cc219bbf19e73d32 0cd4/tumblr_inline_ (just take out the spaces(: )

* * *

She's always been daddy's little princess even though she's never really been much of a princess. She's never liked to dress up or play with her mother's make-up or play with dolls like all the other little girls he knows, it's never really been her thing. And she never, and he doesn't think she'll ever want to, wears dresses. (Dinah likes to joke that one day she'll have to wear a white one and Ollie just ignores her.)

Even when she just was just toddling around in diapers, Artemis tried her best to keep up with her big brother; six years doesn't seem like a lot but when you're a kid? It's a generation gap and it's not like Roy was exactly _open_ to having his kid sister follow him around all the time. So Artemis tried really hard to keep up with him.

This included learning how to ride a two-wheeler before the age of five.

Roy's best friend Kal lived around the block from them, and when he was old enough, Dinah and Ollie started to let him ride his bike over there to play. It was great in the summer especially because the Durhams' had a nice backyard pool that kept the kids of the neighborhood occupied, safe, and out of trouble.

The summer that Artemis turned five, Ollie could tell that she was getting restless in the house. Whenever Roy would leave to go play with everyone else, Artemis would watch him out the window until she couldn't see him.

"Daddy?" she asks as Ollie makes her lunch. Today's one of those really hot days, they have the air conditioner cranked up and they've been sipping on ice-cold lemonade all day.

"What is it, sport?" he asks, not really paying attention to her as he chops up a watermelon into smaller bite-size pieces.

"Why can't I go to the pool like Roy?"

"I never said you couldn't," Ollie says, looking up at her, "We can go a little bit after lunch, okay?"

"But Daddy," she whines, "I wanna go on my own _like Roy_."

"You're too young to go on your own like Roy, that's why I'll take you, it will be fun."

Artemis pouts and crosses her arms over her chest, she then mumbles, "No fair," before looking out their glass door to their backyard.

Ollie sighs, Artemis has never been much of a pouter or a whiner so he realizes that this isn't something that going to go away easily.

"Okay, how about tomorrow Roy takes you with him when he goes down?" Ollie suggests, "Is that okay with you."

Artemis shakes her head, "I already asked him, he said that I would _only get in his way_," her voice gets really low during the last part, like she's trying to talk like a guy. Ollie couldn't help but find his daughter adorable.

"Daddy!" she exclaims, "You need to teach me how to ride a bike! That'll show Roy!"

Ollie laughs, "Okay, but not today, it's too hot, how about tomorrow? Mom will be home and we can but the training wheels on Roy's old bike-"

"No. I want to learn how to ride on two wheels, I'm not a baby anymore, Daddy," she says sassily. Oh, she so Dinah's daughter some times. "I am a big girl!" she protests, then she put on her most innocent face, "Please, Daddy?"

Ollie mentally groans, Artemis, without a doubt, has him wrapped around her little finger.

The next day, Ollie went through the garage to find Roy's old bike for Artemis. It was dusty and the tires were flat but with a little tough love Ollie got it to almost as good as new.

Dinah and Artemis are standing on the porch when Ollie wheels it up the walkway. Dinah keeps fiddling with Artemis' helmet to make sure it's on right, Artemis looks like she a second away from biting her mother's fingers but is trying her best to resist the urge.

"Ready to go, Kid?" Ollie asks.

Artemis smiles and runs down the steps so she's right in front of her dad, "Yup!" She takes the bike from his hands and starts rolling the bike to the end of the driveway.

Ollie follows her with Dinah nagging in his ear.

"Even if she tells you to let go, don't let go."

"Dinah-"

"I don't want her to fall and lose her confidence."

"Babe-"

"And when you do, run next to her, just to catch her when she falls."

"Dinah, okay, okay," Ollie puts his hands on her shoulders, "She'll be fine, she's a tough little cookie, don't worry. And besides," he looks over to where Artemis is waiting towards the end of their driveway, "I'll always be there to catch her."

Dinah nods and turns back to sit on the porch steps to watch.

"Now, are you sure about this?" Ollie asks Artemis one last time.

"Duh, Dad, I wouldn't have let Mommy play with my helmet so much if I wasn't sure," she rolls her eyes at him.

Ollie laughs, that's his baby girl.

They live on a relatively non-busy street so it's a great place to practice. They walk out into the middle of it and Ollie helps Artemis steady herself on the bike.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Daddy..." she laughs.

"Just checking."

Ollie places one hand her handle bar and the other on her shoulder farthest from him. He starts to jog slowly and tells Artemis to petal. Soon she's doing it on her own and doesn't need and help from him. He's smiling and so is she, and he can't help but wonder how many more moments like this he's going to have left with her. But he's not too worried about it, he's always been a live-in-the-moment kind of guy and the way Artemis is smiling, well, he knows he has nothing to worry about.

* * *

I promise next time will be more towards the romantic side guys!

Review please?


	3. Drabble 3

rating: T

words: ~800

summary: Simple is kinda their thing.

pairings: Dick/Zatanna

author's note: Wow, two in a day? I'm on a roll! And still excepting prompts guys, just message me… anyways, enjoy guys:)

photo prompt: media. tumblr 1ff14fd0b525d9544cec1747557d 34fe/tumblr_inline_ (as always just remove the spaces(: )

* * *

Zatanna knows that his family is wealthy, she's been to the mansion dozens of times and gone with him to benefit balls were everyone isn't wearing anything that costs less than a grand or more, she knows okay.

But Dick's not really one to flaunt around about the fact that Bruce is wealthy and that he's technically a trust-fund baby. He's always been one to keep things simple, like their apartment, it's simple and cozy and it's paid all by what they've saved over the years. Neither of them, even though both have come from well off families have ever really like the wealthy life, and most of the time all their extra cash goes to charities or to fund their _nightly_ activities.

And neither of them have a really glamorous job either. Dick works for the Blüdhaven Police Force and Zatanna's an elementary school teacher, see not glamorous at all. With all their responsibilities to both jobs, they rarely have time to themselves, so when Dick suggests they go up to a cabin for a weekend she just couldn't say yes fast enough.

The trip up wasn't very long, or at least what she remembers of it wasn't. Dick was driving and told her to take a nap and that he would wake her when they got there. Zatanna decided against it until he took her hand in his and started to rub his thumb over the back of her hand, softly soothing her to sleep.

When Zatanna wakes up, they're at the cabin they rent. Dick picks her up into his arms and carries her up the stairs and into the cabin. It's nothing very fancy. It's a simple log cabin with rustic furniture, simple is kinda their thing.

"Home sweet home," Dick says as he sets her down, "What do you think, Zee?"

"It's so charming!" she says, looking around the kitchen and living room, "But it's not exactly home yet…"

"Why do you say that?" Dick asks, placing a hand on her hip, bringing her closer to him.

Zatanna wraps her arms around his neck, she bits on her lip then says, "Well, we haven't christened the place yet," and she gives Dick that look that has gotten him in trouble so many times before.

He smirks, but before Zatanna can ask him what he's smirking about he picks her up and tosses her over his shoulder. "Where's the damn bedroom in the place?" he asks as he runs down the hall, Zatanna's giggles echoing off the walls.

A few hours later, after they've christened half the cabin, they make their way down to the dock to see the sunset. The water is calm and she can see lights in the distance. They sit down next to each other, but Dick pulls her to sit in between his legs. She lays back against him and takes one of his hands in hers, she plays with his fingers and runs her finger tips along his knuckles.

"What's that do you think?" she asks, referring the lights along the horizon.

He chuckles, "It's probably just a bridge and it's street lights, Zee."

Zatanna pouts and mutters, "Know-it-all."

This only makes Dick laugh more, she promptly elbows him in the chest.

"Ouch," he mocks hurt, "No need to be so mean."

"_No need to be so mean_," she mocks back.

They sit in silence for a bit, just staring at the sky as the sky goes from blue to orange and pink. It's so quiet here, unlike back at their apartment in the city where there's constant noise. Dick shifts their hands so it's his holding hers, his thumb runs over her fingers like she did his, and she very much notices how his thumb lingers on her ring finger.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks quietly.

"Just stuff, important stuff I guess…" he pauses, "The future actually."

Her breath hitches, "Oh. What about it?"

"I was thinking about Wally and Artemis' wedding last week, Amistad is three now," he explains.

"Dick…"

He slips something into her hand, immediately she knows what's happening. She pushes away from his chest so that she can look him in the eye. She just stares at the object, then at him, then back to the object again. She opens it tentatively, tears forming in her eyes. It takes her breath away, because in this moment she doesn't know if she's ever loved him more, if she's ever wanted anything more than this right now.

"Well?"

"That's one shitty proposal," she says through her tears.

"I thought I'd keep it simple," he says with a wink.

She laughs before she tackles him.

"So is that a yes?" he asks and she's straddling him.

"Shut up, Boy Wonder, and just kiss me."

He slips the ring on her finger before doing just so.

* * *

I told you there would be more romance stuff! And still, prompts anyone? I'm dying for one...

Anyways, review?


	4. Drabble 4

rating: T

words: ~600

pairings: Cassie/Jaime

summary: He felt ten times more confident about his date with Cassie, but then again, that's still not saying much.

prompt: First Date, for Irenerb

author's note: Sorry it's so short, I typed this up quick on my ipod while I was babysitting! I'm still excepting prompts and enjoy guys:)

* * *

Jaime totally new to this whole "dating" thing. He's never asked a girl out before her and he was a complete and utter mess when he did. Luckily for him though she found it charming, he kissed him on the cheek and then asked him what took him so long to finally work up the courage to ask her out.

Looking back on it he doesn't remember what made him blurt out the question when they were on a mission no less but whatever made him do it, he's really mad it's not here to help him on the date itself.

First he made the stupid mistake of asking the guys on the team for advice. They didn't help him whatsoever and basically made jokes about him and his- erm, actually it's better you don't know what it was about- and shared dating horror stories that actually kinda freaked him out. He loves those guys like they're his hermanos, but he could have blasted them all with his sonic canon right there.

So next he went to Batgirl, which turned out to be a really good decision because Karen was there with her and they really helped him since they're closest to Cassie on the team. They told him what flowers to get and where she might want to go; and after that conversation with them, he felt ten times more confident about his date with Cassie, but then again, that's still not saying much.

They meet up at the cave which turns out to be another bad idea since the guys come over and start asking questions about where he was taking her and all that stuff; basically they were trying to give him the overprotective dad speech. (He knows that they were doing in good fun, but when Cassie threatened to rip over certain pieces of their body, he couldn't help but feel extremely smug about the whole thing.)

He takes her to this little café that Barbara suggested, it's quiet and there's a great view of the ocean and one of the beaches.

But he's not staring at the ocean.

Cassie looks really pretty tonight. Her hair is curlier than usual and she's wearing a _dress_. He just can't take his eyes of her. She's stunning.

"It's really nice here, Jaime."

"You look really nice too."

She tucks a piece of hair behind her ears and blushes, and a small smile graces her features and it lets him know that he said the right thing.

"I'm really glad we're doing this," she tells him. "To be honest, I've never been on a date before. Guys… well they usually don't think of me as a girl with feelings because I'm so-"

"What? Badass? Beautiful? Intelligent? Stop me when I'm getting close because I can go all night," Jaime says with a sincere smile.

Cassie laughs, "I was going to say because of the way I dress and the size of my muscles, I guess it's a major turnoff… and they're intimidated by me, making them forget that I'm all that plus a girl too."

"Their ignorance is my gain now isn't it?" he says, "And you're muscles don't scare me, I think it's hot that you could probably kick my ass even without your super-strength.

Cassie laughs again, _Dìos_ he just loves her laugh.

"Hopefully I won't have to," she says, "Oh, and did I tell you what happened at school today? It was the funniest thing…"

Their conversation starts to flow and he can't help but wonder why he was so worried in the first place because right now he's having dinner with his crush: a girl who's _gorgeous_ and _likes him back_. He's having the time of his life with her, and when her hand finds his across the table, he knows that he never had anything to worry about.

* * *

Okay, so yeah, sorry if this kinda sucked, I'm not too sure how much I like this but...

Review?


	5. Drabble 5

rating: T

words: 1004 (this might be pushing drabble size)

pairings: Wally/Artemis

prompt: M'gann gets Artemis to watch a bunch of Disney Princess movies, that night Artemis has some…_interesting_ dreams due to them. For YJ-Lover.

summary: Her subconscious must really hate her if it's doing this to her. Set right before Usual Suspects.

author's note: akjhgsdkljadhg this prompt, I love it so.

* * *

Artemis moans as her head finally hits her pillow, somehow M'gann had convinced her to watch twelve hours- _twelve hours_- of Disney Princess movies. She brain is feeling numb from all the overly romantic and cliché movies; at least Mulan wasn't bad, but she could have lived without all the singing though. Artemis thinks back and she's pretty sure that the only reason M'gann was able to rope her was because she was already having a pretty shitting day and M'gann told her that what she needed was a little girl time.

But that was just way too much girl time for her liking.

She really does love spending time with M'gann, after all, they are "earth sisters" whatever that means and M'gann's become like Artemis personal confidant when it comes to certain _annoyances_ in her life.

_Don't worry too much about it, Artemis, he'll get over it eventually, he likes you too much to hold something so stupid like that against you. Just give it time. _

M'gann's words ran through her head over and over again. She didn't want to give it time, she wanted him to talk to her and make stupid jokes and for him to just stop ignoring her and treating her like- well how a lot of people have treated her over the years. She thought that they had some going, that maybe one day they could… no, it would never happen now.

Artemis takes her other pillow and holds it tightly to her chest. As her eyes start to close, she thinks about the movies she just watched and all the happy endings; and when her eyes finally close, her last conscious thought is that she'll probably never have one of her own.

When Artemis wakes, she immediately knows that she's not in her room anymore. She's laying on what feels like hard, cold ground and… grass? A smell of fresh air and flowers washes over her, she opens her eyes and she's staring up into the morning sunrise.

Where the hell is she?

She bolts up and starts scanning her surroundings. She seems to be in a meadow enclosed by trees. The grass was somewhat tall but it is soft to the touch and wildflowers are scattered about. But then her eyes land on something- or someone who she's not expecting to be here, decked out in princely attire and admiring the finely-made sword in his hands. When he notices her staring at him, he smiles at her and it makes her stomach do this little flip.

"You're awake," he states plainly.

"Um yeah…" she looks down at her hands and then she notices that she's in a dress. "Who put me in this!" She yelps and the scene is all too familiar.

He shrugs, "You were wearing it when we met up, I do not know who put you in it. Maybe a Lady's maid, perhaps?"

She can't believe that her subconscious is doing this to her right now- well, she assumes she dreaming because there is no way in hell that Wally West could be sitting in front of her right now, smiling at her, looking happy to see her. He hates her right now.

He places his sword back into its holder on his belt, "Though, I do not think it matters who put the dress on you, but the fact you look beautiful in it."

Artemis feels her cheeks warm, _damn you subconscious_.

"Um- uh- what are you- _we_ doing here?" she asks.

He looks at her as if she's got too heads, "You mean you've forgotten our mission?"

Artemis nods her head slowly.

Wally- _dream Wally_- laughs, "You did bump your head when we were escaping, I knew I should not have let you sleep but you can be so persistent when your tried," he rubs the back of his neck, "and you can be- never mind."

"Where did we escape from exactly?" Artemis asks, standing up.

Wally stands up too an walks over to her. When he reaches her, he brushes his finger tips along her hairline, "Your father, beautiful, we saved you from him last night and by tomorrow's morning we shall bring you to your Uncle Oliver in the Star Kingdom."

Artemis' breath hitches as his eyes drop to her lips, is he really thinking what she thinks he's thinking.

"And then you and I can finally be together," Wally cups her cheeks with his hands and brings her forward until their lips meet in a glorious union.

He tastes exactly how she imagined him to be, like the chocolate protein bars he's always eating and the strawberries he can't seem to stop eating lately. The kiss is everything she imagined it to be, it's perfect and it's them and it's-

A knock on her door wakes her, her eyes snap open and _damn it_, she hates to admit it but that was the best sleep she's had in a while and all she wants to do is go back to it but another round of knocking keeps her for doing so. Artemis gets out of her bed and walks over to her door, and for the second time tonight she wakes up to find someone she didn't expect.

"What are you doing here, Wally?" she asks.

Wally doesn't meet her eyes but holds out her phone. "You left it on the couch," he explains, " it's been ringing a lot so I thought it might be important."

She takes her phone from him and gives him a small smile, "Thank you."

Wally nods curtly before speeding off back to the living room.

Artemis sits back down on her bed and goes through her missed calls, all from an unknown number. Then she gets a text, it's just a time and a place but she knows what it means. Tomorrow- tonight really- she has to betray her friends to the shadows.

And as she cries herself back to sleep, she wishes that her prince can save her in time.

* * *

Review?


	6. Drabble 6

characters: Wally/Artemis

words: ~1000

summary: Imagine Person A of your OTP dragging Person B to a toy store. Person A is trying out all the toys while Person B stands rolling their eyes at them until they finally give in and they both act like big kids playing with all the toys.

author's note: I blame this on brucethegirl's (on tumblr, I forget your username on here...) tag to this imagineyourotp post and an anon who wanted me to write this crazy idea. And Wally's the Flash as of this fic:D

* * *

What they were supposed to be doing was shopping for a gift for Conner and of course Wally thought that it would be absolutely hilarious if they got him a gift for an actual ten year old. She was against it at first (because ten years is a pretty big birthday even if Conner wants to celebrate it or not and she wants to get him something special) but she was no match for Wally and his big puppy dog eyes, or when he started kissing her neck... damn him! He knows that's her weak spot.

So now she's watching him as he enthusiastically talks about all the changes toys have had since he was a kid. She makes the comment that he still is one and he laughs.

"Only at heart, babe."

Somewhere along the line they get to the play area of the store. It's later into the evening on a weekday so the mall, and the toy store, are practically kid free. Wally picks up a Kid Flash action figure that had been tossed carelessly under the table with all the blocks.

"Poor Bart," Wally fixes the toy so all its limbs are in a normal position, "No one every treated mine this badly."

Artemis snorts, "You just tell yourself that, Wall-man, whatever you need to do to keep your fragile ego intact."

Wally pouts, "You're a really mean wife, you know that right? A very beautiful yet cruel wife."

Artemis rolls her eyes. They've barely been married for a half a year and it seems like Wally never misses a chance to call her his beautiful wife. She asked him about it once and he just shrugged and said that there are people who forget that they have someone special waiting for them at home and he just wants to make sure that he never forgets.

He may be cheesy but yeah, she knows that she's got a keeper; she wouldn't have married him otherwise but that's another story.

"Hey babe, look, they have a Tigress out," he holds up the mini version of herself from the bin of toys that was in the center of the play area. It doesn't really look like her, the color of her hair is not that dark and parts of her costume are wrong by she doesn't really care because she's in shock that there's even a Tigress action figure.

She takes it from him, "Hey, it even has a little crossbow!" She is way too excited over this.

Wally digs through the bin, "I wonder who else is in here..."

It doesn't take him long to pull out a mini Ollie and Clark and there's even a miniature Nightwing which Artemis grabs from his hands and snaps a picture of. She sends the picture to Zatanna because for some reason Zatanna doesn't believe that Dick is "popular" enough to have an action figure; but if Artemis had one, it doesn't surprise her that he has one too.

"Seriously? We're in Central City and there's no Flash toy?" Wally whines.

"Because you're just that popular babe, they didn't have an extras to put in the bin," she says, hoping that it is actually the truth. "Come on," she tosses him little-Ollie and grabs a Captain Cold from the bin, "Defeat me with your little arrows."

"My arrow isn't little," he waggles his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Just shut up and play with me."

Somehow they end up playing with the superhero toys until a store employee tells them they had to leave because the store was closing. They toss all the toys back into the bin quickly and pretty much run out of the store and mall and out into the parking lot. They don't stop until they're halfway to their car. They fall into step next to each other and they lace their fingers together, they're laughing and out of breath.

Artemis leans her head on Wally's shoulder and says, "I had fun tonight."

"Me too," Wally agrees, "I can't remember the last time I played with action figures, I was probably like twelve, before I got my powers."

She bumps her hip against his, "Don't lie to me, I know you played with all those Kid Flash action figures you had in your room."

"Hey, those were limited edition, they stayed on the shelves," he pauses then realizes, "Aw man, we never got a gift for Conner."

"We'll think if something," she assures him.

Wally nods, "Oh well, I had fun tonight babe, we should do that more often," he kisses the top of her hair and she smiles.

"What? Play with toys or run from the mall like lunatics?" Artemis asks playfully.

"Both."

Artemis laughs, "Well I can assure you that we'll be playing with toys more often."

Wally stops, "What'd you mean, babe?"

Artemis stands in front of him, biting her lip. She hadn't meant to say that but she knows she would have had to tell him one way or another...

"Artemis?"

"What if I told you that we would need toys around the house?"

Wally stares at her for a second, then his eyes go wide and his smile gets bigger, "Are you..." He trails off because he can't say word just like her.

She just nods.

Next thing she knows, Wally is picking her up around the waist and spinning her around and around in an almost abandoned parking lot. She's laughing hysterically even though she's telling him to put her down.

"Wally!" she giggles.

He spins her once more then drops her to the ground, but not before pulling her into a searing kiss.

"I know that it's not when we wanted it to be, but-" she begins to say when they break from the kiss.

"Artemis," he pecks her lips once to silence her completely, "It's okay, so what if it's not _when_ we wanted, it's _what_ we wanted right?" she nods, "I'm so proud of you," he whispers.

And as Artemis stood in the middle of the mall parking lot with her husband's arms securely around her and the sound of his heartbeat filling her ears, she doesn't really worry about Conner's present; she knows they'll get it eventually, after all, a baby needs toys too.

* * *

okay for the sake of the story just pretend the toy store they went to was one of those big ones that has baby stuff too. :/

and thanks for reading and I'm always open for prompts!

review?


	7. Drabble 7

**rating**: T for bad words :(

**characters**: Wally West, Conner Kent, mentions of others

**summary**: How very Conner, blunt and to the point

**author's note**: THIS IS NOT SLASH OR ANYTHING, STRICTLY BROMANCE OKAY? So basically set sometime after The Hunt and Summit. Written pre-finale so no angst feels just bromance. Also not really feeling the end but I don't know what else to do with it so *shrugs*

* * *

He's not too sure why Conner's at his apartment at 5 in the morning, but he can sense that it can't be good because usually Conner makes some weird grunting noise that is supposed to be a welcome before pushing past him and into the living room.

Wally shuts the door behind him and watches as Conner marches over to this kitchen and raids his fridge. Wally doesn't say anything because a) Conner's not one you disturb during a fit and b) well, Wally's done the same exact thing to him a couple times over the years so he guesses that it's okay.

Conner sits down at the kitchen table with a soda and a thing of poptarts.

"Soda?" Wally asks, rubbing one of his eyes, "You know that it's five in the morning right?"

Conner grunts, "Like you know how to make coffee. And that's what the poptarts are for."

Wally nods and walks over to sit next to him, "So is there a reason why you're here? Because I've got a 8 o'clock class and I was up until 3 last night and I would like some slee-"

"I know Artemis isn't dead."

How very Conner, blunt and to the point.

Wally sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He most definitely wasn't expecting this bomb. He thought that this visit would have been about more M'gann/La'gann drama or complaints about the freshmen or just to talk. Wally wonders if he and Artemis- well, just him now, he guesses- are the only ones Conner really opens up to anymore.

"How?" is all he can manage to get out.

"Well, when M'gann _brain-blasted_ Kaldur and basically _destroyed his mind_, she found out all of his secrets. All of them," Conner explains, "And she told me."

Wally sighs, he knew this would happen. It had been his fear all along, he knew that keeping certain people out of the link would cause issues but of course Dick didn't listen to him; not that he had been listening to many people lately anyways...

"How long have you known?"

"For less time than I should have."

Wally snorts, Supey's got a point, "That wasn't my call," Conner nods, "Technically, I'm not even supposed to know. Dick wanted just Artemis; originally what he was asking was for just her to go and to leave me here, mourning my dead girlfriend who was killed by my 'ex'-bestfriend. Really, it was such a great plan," sarcasm's dripping from his every word.

Conner puts a hand on his shoulder and the strong grip is oddly comforting, "Are you okay?"

"That's a loaded question," Wally jokes even though it's the truth, "Define okay."

"Wally..."

"Look, life sucks, okay? My girlfriend- someone who I'm pretty sure is the love of my life- no _is_ the love of my life- is at the bottom of the _fucking_ sea undercover with someone I thought until just recently was a traitor," Wally says, "And to top it all off, said person is now catatonic and she's all alone and I can't save her," Wally buries his face in his hands, "And I can't save her." The last part comes out just barely over a whisper.

He couldn't save her five years ago, and that was just a simulation. This is real life and it terrifies him. As of late, nightmares about freezing cold tundra and bright beams of light have been plaguing his sleep; it's the first time they've started up again since he and Artemis moved in together and he doesn't think he's ever going to get over it. Not until she's back in his arms for good.

Everyday he goes to class and goes about his day pretending that everything's okay in the world even though it's most certainly not. He hates living this lie, he hates it. He's lied to everyone he cares about: his parents, his aunt and uncle, Ms. Crock, his friends on the team and from school, and even Bart because somehow that little demon wiggled his way onto this list. (Though, he has a suspicion that Bart knows more than he's letting on).

They sit in silence until Nelson comes walking in sleepily but the dog wakes up immediately as soon as he sees Conner; he runs over and starts wiggling his tail and barking happily. Conner smiles and leans down to pet the dog; he's always had a soft spot a mile wide for animals, especially strays. Wally thinks that it's a weird sort of irony? Is that the word? Oh well, Artemis was the one who could always explain it better.

"I know how much you're dependent on her," Conner says while he pets Nelson, "And I know you're a mess right now because you're out of the loop. But you've got to get your shit together."

"Always the charmer," Wally remarks weakly.

"One day- soon, Artemis will be coming home and you're gonna be there to do so, but you need to get back in shape."

"Excuse you, I'm not pulling a Roy here."

"When was the last time you've trained?" Conner asks, "With Barry? With anyone?"

"Not since before Artemis left," Wally offers, "I think."

Conner grunts, "Well, that's about to change. Come on, lover boy, let's go get you ready to go get your girlfriend."

"Too many words," Wally says as they stand up and head to the door, "It loses it's inspiration when it's too wordy."

Conner shoves him for that.

* * *

So Wally's alive and here's a fic.

Review?


End file.
